tescsepfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Globalização/Internacionalização
Globalização/Internacionalização Definição Globalização é a intensificação das relações sociais, econômicas, culturais e políticas além das fronteiras geográficas, criando uma interdependência de todos os povos e países do mundo. Internacionalização é uma sequência de estágios no qual a empresa adquire conhecimento do mercado externo ao longo do tempo, envolvendo-se gradualmente e expandindo os negócios para um país estrangeiro (JOHANSON E VAHLN ,1977). Descrição Após a Segunda-Guerra Mundial, assistimos ao crescimento sem precedentes do comércio internacional, desencadeado pela liberação do comércio e pela criação de várias organizações destinadas a facilitar as transações comerciais entre países. Com o progresso nos meios de comunicação, transporte e tecnologia, criou-se uma paisagem nova e altamente competitiva. Os produtos passaram a ser fabricados e vendidos em qualquer parte do mundo e nenhuma organização ficou isolada da influência global. Os principais fatores que motivam as empresas a se expandirem internacionalmente são os de ordem da economia de escala (produção em grande volume), economias de escopo (diversificação de produtos e serviços) e fatores de produção (obtenção de matéria prima e outros recursos ao menor custo possível), enquanto que os grandes desafios se concentram na percepção, nas diferenças culturais, sociais, políticas, econômicas e comportamentais dos indivíduos. A forma mais direta e rápida de se ingressar no comércio internacional é através das exportações. Pode ser de mercadoria ou de serviços, direta ou indireta: direta quando a empresa lida diretamente com o cliente estrangeiro; indireta quando existem compradores intermediários, nacionais ou estrangeiros. De acordo com informações oficiais do Governo brasileiro, os investimentos estrangeiros, diretos e indiretos, também são uma forma de internacionalização: direto quando há operações no mercado externo através de joint-ventures, venture ou subsidiárias, e o indireto, compreendem os créditos concedidos pelas matrizes, sediadas no exterior, a suas subsidiarias ou filias estabelecidas no país. Assume a forma de empréstimos e financiamentos em longo prazo. Na maioria das vezes, as grandes empresas se arriscam e se instalam no domínio internacional por possuírem experiência extensiva em vários mercados, porém as pequenas e médias, para suprirem suas necessidades secundárias, reduzir as incertezas e riscos ou obterem sinergias e alcançarem vantagem competitiva, criam redes colaborativas onde cada empresa se concentra nas suas competências essenciais e assim se articulam com outras organizações. Ao transpor as fronteiras e envolver-se em parcerias com uma atitude de negócio, há uma adição de valores para todos os lados. Essas empresas podem ser juridicamente independentes e terem funções heterogêneas. Utilizam meios modernos de comunicação e tecnologia permitindo as empresas “conectadas” estarem geograficamente distantes. Cada empresa participante contribui com o que tem de melhor. Grandes empresas, como as montadoras, também estão levando a sério a ideia de parceria, movendo-se, de algum modo, em direção a uma abordagem de rede como projeto organizaciona (DAFT, 2008). Essas redes estão divididas em: redes sociais, organização virtual, empresa virtual, empresa estendida, empresa ágil, joint venture (investimento direto), cluster e arranjo produtivo local. Exemplo: Clusters são agrupamentos de empresas com características semelhantes, localizados em uma mesma região que trabalham em conjunto em busca de mais eficiência produtiva. Na Alemanha, o cluster de Baden-Württemberg foi criado em 1997 e possui 620 companhias. Existem parcerias com institutos de pesquisa e universidades, com foco em inovação e indústria criativa. Corporações globais como a Bosch e a Daimler-Benz, além de subsidiárias estrangeiras como a SEL francesa e a norte-americana IBM fazem parte deste conglomerado. As principais atividades econômicas relacionadas são nos ramos de máquinas, ferramentas, eletroeletrônicos e nas indústrias automotiva e energética. Bibliografia JOHANSON, J.; VAHLNE, J. The internationalization process of the firm: a model of knowledge development and increasing market commitment. Journal of International Business Studies, v. 8, p. 23-32, 1977. Internacionalização - Investimento Estrangeiro Direto – IED. Disponível em: Acesso em 23 de junho de 2014. DAFT, Richard L. Organizações: teoria e projetos. Tradução Andréa Castellano Mostaço, Cláudia Mello Belhassof, Harue Ohara Avritcher. Revisão técnica Illan Avrichir. 2. Edição. São Paulo: Cengage Learning, 2008. Exemplos de clusters bem-sucedidos no Brasil e na Europa são apresentados em workshop. Disponível em: http://www.desenvolvimento.gov.br/sitio/interna/noticia.php?area=2&noticia=11965 Acesso em 21 de junho de 2014. BARNEY, Jay B. Administração estratégica e vantagem competitiva. Tradução Monica Rosemberg; revisão técnica Pedro Zanini. São Paul: Pearson Prentice Hall, 2007. PALACIOS, B.; MANUEL, T. Estratégias de marketing internacional. 1. Ed – 3ª. Reimp. – São Paulo, Atlas, 2012. O mundo em debate – globalizado. Disponível em: http://www.coladaweb.com/sociologia/o-mundo-em-debate-globalizacao. Acesso em 21 de junho de 2014. Internacionalização das Empresas Brasileiras. Disponível em: Acesso em 21 de junho de 2014.